1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic apparatus which includes a display for displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of shapes and structures of housing have been proposed in connection with a portable electronic apparatus including a display such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable game machine. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-71588 discloses a portable communication terminal which includes a first housing and a second housing that are connected to each other. In the portable communication terminal, the surface of the first housing is provided with a first display, and the surface of the second housing is provided with the second display. Further, a second input touch panel is provided to cover at least part of the surface of the second display. The first housing and the second housing are configured so as to move relatively to each other between a closed position at which the rear surface of the second housing overlaps the surface of the first housing, and an opened position at which the surfaces of the first and second displays are arranged on the same plane to be adjacent to each other.
The above-discussed portable communication terminal is configured such that only the display of the first housing is exposed in a closed state (closed position) and both of the displays of the first and second housings are exposed on the same plane in an opened state (opened position). Therefore, the portable communication terminal can be used in a different way according to the applications, and the apparatus can provide a large screen formed with the first display and the second display.
In the above-discussed portable communication terminal, screens of two housings are connected so as to be used as one large screen. Since each screen overlaps almost the entire surface of the housing, some users may find it difficult to hold the terminal with user's hands while using the terminal. Moreover, some users may feel hard to input letters with the touch panel. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a portable electronic apparatus advantageous in operability and convenient to be held by hand.